1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical outlet boxes and the like and relates more particularly to certain new and useful improvements in the configuration of such boxes, in provisions for mounting such boxes in a suitable wall opening, in the location and orientation of the cable entry ports for the admission of electrical power cable into the outlet box, and in combinations of the foregoing features.
It will be understood that although the present invention is described with particular reference to electrical outlet boxes which are adapted to house the termination (i.e., electrical connection) between an electrical power cable and an electrical fixture such as an electrical outlet receptacle or an electrical switch, the present invention can be adapted, where desired, for use in other housing for electrical distribution appliances, such as electrical junction boxes, flush type boxes, etc. Accordingly, when used herein, the term "electrical outlet box" is intended to embrace such additional structures.
The usual electrical outlet box is constructed in a generally box-like configuration with a generally continuous sidewall member depending from a back (or bottom) wall, and formed with one or more cable entry ports (hereinafter sometimes referred to as "knockout windows") in the side wall member, which are adapted to permit access to the interior of the box for electrical power cables. One or more electrical power cables are inserted into the box, each through a cable port opening, for connection to (or termination with) the electrical fixture to be mounted in the box. Moreover, in order to prevent debris from entering the box through cable ports that are not utilized, and to minimize fire spread in the event that the electrical appliance housed in the box malfunctions, the typical cable entry ports in electrical outlet boxes are substantially or completely closed by knockout panels which are removably attached to the box wall structure across each port opening.
It will also be understood that although the present invention is described with respect to a rectangularly-shaped electrical outlet box, the invention is equally applicable to other conventionally shaped boxes, including round boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been conventional in electrical outlet boxes for the outermost periphery of the box wall structure to be comprised of substantially straight walls or, in the case of a round box, for the wall structure to be located at a substantially constant radial distance from the center of the box. These conventional structures are disadvantageous in certain usages since they cause the electrical power cable and certain box mounting devices to protrude laterally from the outermost periphery of the wall structure, thereby obstructing entry and mounting of the box in a wall opening.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box which is formed in a novel and improved configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box which facilitates entry of the electrical power cable through the cable entry ports.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box which facilitates connection of the electrical power cable to an electrical fixture mounted to the box and also facilitates subsequent mounting of the outlet box within the wall opening.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box in which each end wall includes portions which are offset from one another so as to create recessed areas along the outermost periphery of the outlet box wall structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box configuration in which adjacent cable entry ports are laterally offset from one another.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box having one or more cable entry ports located in a wall section which is recessed inwardly from the periphery of the box wall structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box having one or more cable entry ports located in a wall section which is recessed inwardly from the periphery of the box wall structure, in which the cable entry ports have window closure panels which are secured adjacent the rim of the port and extend angularly inwardly therefrom towards each other.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box having one or more cable entry ports located in a wall section which is recessed inwardly from the periphery of the box wall structure, in which the cable entry ports have window closure panels which are secured adjacent the rim of the port and extend angularly inwardly therefrom towards each other, the closure panels being tapered along their inwardly extending length and joined at their point of convergence by a frangible web which may be readily pierced by the electrical power cable without the aid of a separate tool, the tapered closure panels thereafter clamping the cable against movement in a direction out of the box.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.